


Crumpled on the Floor Like His Honor

by Sookiestark



Series: Twelve Days of Westerosi Christmas [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sookiestark/pseuds/Sookiestark
Summary: A brief glimpse of Duncan the Tall and Rohanne Webber.. after she disappears from Casterly Rock





	Crumpled on the Floor Like His Honor

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing something else or reading Dunk and Egg and realized that Rohanne Weber disappears mysteriously in 230. I couldn't get this out of my head after a read it. I have no idea if it will be true but it is nice.

He does not remember all the laws he might be breaking and his honor is crumpled on the floor with his clothes. He wonders if Egg is looking for him or if there are soldiers after them. He is certain of both, but he barely thinks about it. All he can think of is her being here with him. 

“Let them come. I will not go back. I will never leave you..” She says and he feels the same way.

There is food they haven’t touched and wine on a table. She had a set of river pearls, two strands that hang as low as her belly button and that is all she has on. She has taken off the rings her husband, the Golden Lion, gave her. They are in a pouch somewhere on the floor among their clothes. 

There are pears he brought from the Reach when he heard that she would be here waiting for him. He feels like he has always waited for her and now he can rest. He is too distracted to keep them safe, and he knows he will suffer for it.

“I love you,” she whispers into his ear.

“I love you too.” 

He doesn’t ever remember saying that before today. He imagines he must have said it to his mother, but he cannot remember her. He has never loved any woman as much as he loves her. Not in all his life. 

He could not remember before this room, before now. It was as if the first few kisses had wiped all his memories away. He could not remember how she came back to him. None of that mattered .. What mattered was the long delicious expanse of pale skin against the sheet, against his hand so big against her small thin waist.

If Lannisters found them, they were doomed and all was certainly lost. But when he was with her, he could care less. 

King Maekar would not save him, especially if he was caught with another man’s wife. 

But it would be worth it.

Aegon would be disappointed. He wonders as she sleeps beside him if she wonders what her sons think. One is a baby and yet, she has left all four of her boys. He is not stupid and he has wondered why she has left now, in this way.

 

He will ask her tomorrow.

“I crave you,” she says as she takes a big bite from one of the pears, juice running down her chin. He kisses her, licking the juice. 

She pulls away, laughing like a girl but in the morning light, there are wrinkles around her eyes when she laughs and grey among her strawberry blond hair. 

It does not matter. She is here with him now.


End file.
